<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remedial by KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995160">Remedial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal'>KrisseyCrystal (IceCreAMS)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Estelle is a sweetheart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mantaic, She's doing her best guys, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soup, Soup for the Sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreAMS/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Brave Vesperia finally tracks down Phaeroh, Yuri falls ill. </p><p>Estelle only wants to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estellise Sidos Heurassein &amp; Yuri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remedial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/gifts">silver_fish</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yet another Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt fill! "Soup for the Sick" with Yuri &amp; Estelle was chosen by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_fish/pseuds/silver_fish">@silver_fish</a>!!! and honestly this was so much fun to write I'd forgotten how much i loved these guys......wow</p><p>If you like what you see and want more angst with Tales of chars, <a href="https://somefinelipstickonthatpig.tumblr.com/post/611529709172506624/rated-g-fandom-tales-of-vesperia-prompt-soup">check out my bingo prompts</a> &amp; hmu!! i will deliver</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The curtain doesn’t do him the courtesy of rustling even the slightest bit in warning, which means that most likely, Yuri’s caught with a dumb look on his face as he stares up at the ceiling with one forearm laid across his brow when Estelle ducks her head into the space around his bed.</p><p>“Yuri?” she asks and her voice is sweet and so quiet that Yuri can’t even be mad. “Can I come in?”</p><p>Yuri half-wonders what’s the point of saying no. “Sure.”</p><p>Estelle smiles. Her lips are pale, pulled too thin. She steps beyond the thick curtain and sets herself down in the creaky wooden chair at his side. Yuri’s arm drops over his stomach. Whatever that broth is, steaming in the clay bowl cradled between her hands, it smells <em> amazing.  </em></p><p>“What’d you bring me?” Yuri rasps. He almost manages to sit upright before Estelle puts a hand against his shoulder.</p><p>“Here,” Estelle says and there’s a small <em> clink </em>as she sets the bowl on top of the end table. “You’ll be uncomfortable sitting against that wall there as it is.”</p><p>Yuri sighs. He curls over his lap and decidedly doesn’t fight Estelle as she grabs his pillow, fluffs it, and then props it between his bent spine and the stucco. Once satisfied, she gives a quiet and content, “There,” and eases him back.</p><p>Damn it. </p><p>It’s actually comfy, too.</p><p>“You don’t have to baby me. I’m sick, not dying.”</p><p>Estelle sits. Her hands do an odd flutter between the bowl on the end table and her lap. Then, after a moment of pause and a brave set to her jaw, she picks up the bowl again. “I-I mean, I’m not…<em> trying </em>to baby you.” </p><p>Yuri watches Estelle’s face. </p><p>When he doesn’t say anything, just as he thought, she begins to deflate. “Am…am I helping wrong…?”  </p><p>Yuri pauses. </p><p>He looks to the soup in her lap. Chunks of carrots and celery and noodles slowly swim in the creamy broth, all mismatched and uneven, like someone with unpracticed hands had prepared them and before he knows it, another sigh has slipped free and he’s got both hands in his long hair, pulling it back. His teeth tugs loose one of his rubber bands he’s always got tucked under his Blastia bracelet.</p><p>“Hand it over,” he says once his hair is up.</p><p>Estelle looks up and blinks. After a moment, she nods and hands him the bowl.</p><p>Yuri hisses. </p><p>Quickly, Estelle takes it back before the soup can slosh out over his lap.</p><p>“It’s <em> hot </em>.”</p><p>“Y-you asked for it!” </p><p>“Of course I did! I’m hungry! But damn, give a guy a warning before you…” Yuri huffs and stares up at Estelle, standing over him at his bedside with soup boiling hot against her hands, something that should hurt her, and yet she doesn’t say a word. There’s no pain on her face other than the wide-eyed and flustered concern already there that’s aimed at <em> him </em>. </p><p>Yuri turns away. A chuckle at himself slips free.</p><p>Hesitantly, Estelle mimics him. She looks around the curtained-off space and then slowly sits back down.</p><p>“Let’s try that again,” Yuri finally says after his amusement has passed. He holds out his hand.</p><p>Estelle pulls back. “It’s hot.”</p><p>“I know that now.”</p><p>“You still want it?”</p><p>“Of course; I said I was hungry, didn’t I?”</p><p>Estelle bites her lip, but a humored smile still cracks through. She reaches for the cloth running over the end table and folds it against the bottom of the bowl. “Here.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>It’s still warm through the runner, but not scalding. Yuri carefully blows across the soup’s surface and breathes in. The savory aroma is still amazing; its heat steams and curls against his face, clearing the pounding congestion thick in his head. He breathes in once more and then slowly releases it all. Despite himself, his eyes slide closed. He’s not sure he ever wants to open them again.</p><p>“It’s a special Mantaic recipe,” Estelle murmurs. “At least, that’s what the innkeeper said. The herbs are supposed to be local, native to the oasis. He didn’t let me touch them, but I helped with everything else.” </p><p>“Estelle,” Yuri says. “Have I told you recently that you’re the best?”</p><p>Estelle giggles. “Of course you have. Many times.”</p><p>“No. I haven’t.”</p><p>Estelle doesn’t know how to respond to his calm, blatant refusal. Yuri can tell. He knows such candidness would feel almost backhanded, too, if the deprecation wasn’t aimed at himself instead of her. She stares at Yuri and Yuri stares back with a knowing, patient smile; the bowl sits warm on top of his thighs. </p><p>“Yuri--”</p><p>“--you’re not poison, Estelle.”</p><p>Estelle’s breath hitches.</p><p>“You’re helping everybody as much as you can.”</p><p>The world warps and burns before her eyes. She swallows and nods.</p><p>“Thank you, Yuri,” she whispers.</p><p>For a long moment afterward, Estelle sits with her head bowed and Yuri lets her, slowly taking sips of the soup she made him. When finally, she lifts her gaze to him again, she gives him a watery smile. Yuri sets the bowl back down on his lap. He reaches out a hand. </p><p>Without hesitation, Estelle’s fingers interlace with his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>